The present invention relates to automatic test equipment and, in particular, to a radio frequency interconnection system for use in connecting a device under test to a measurement device.
Semiconductor devices are often tested by test equipment that includes a probe card that is configured with fine probes that make electrical contact with desired points on the semiconductor device. A differently configured probe card can be used for different semiconductor devices. The probe card is then mated with a test head that is typically able to mate with the differently configured probe cards in a uniform manner. The test head either includes or is connected to the measurement devices required to perform the desired tests on the semiconductor devices.
When a different semiconductor device is to be tested, it is desirable to “drop-in” the appropriate probe card into the test equipment and connect the test head to the probe card.
For non-RF testing, various satisfactory ways of connecting the probe card to the test head have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,475 shows a probe card and test head connection scheme and is incorporated herein by reference. These techniques have proven unsatisfactory for RF testing because of the tendency for the RF energy to radiate. For RF testing, coaxial cables and connectors are desirable for controlling RF radiation. However, existing RF connection systems are not suitable for the quick and simple connection desired for the use of “drop-in” probe cards.